every_witch_witfandomcom-20200213-history
Jessie Novoa
“Without my powers I'm no longer a witch” Jessie- Andi, Welcome to the Academy Basic information Jessie is the daughter of a very powerfull wizard named Jax Novoa, and the most powerfull witch in the world named Emma Alonso. She comes from a very wealthy family on her father's side, and broken family on her mother's side. Her birth Jessie was born in the last chapter of every witch pregnancy. She was born on April 13th 2006 at a hospital in Miami around half past two in the afternoon. She was the fifth of the babies to be born. As her mother slept she was held by her father and was greeted briefly by her mother's father. She was then greeted warmily and exicdently by her paternal grandparents. She was also later greeted by her mother' gaurdian Lily and her great aunt Ursula. Childhood from between birth and age ten '' Emma and Jax, despite their age, had given their daughter a good and wealthy life. They lived in the mansion that once belonged to Jax's parents Liana and Jake Novoa. Many people believed Jessie and her parents had the perfect life, however it wasn't true. Due to Emma's chosen one status and Jessie's prophecy of becoming the next chosen one at eighteen, the family were attacked on a regular basis, by evil witches, Wizards, and Kanays, who either wanted to harm them, or kidnap Jessie. Jessie had attended a mortal elementary school from kindergarten to grade four, however she wasn't allowed to do most things normal children were, such as make friends with mortal children, and go on sleepovers. Jessie had a group of friends however, with four of the other babies born to teenage parents in April 2006. '''Every witch student: Welcome to the Academy' Personality Jessie was known as the best sneaker in her group of friends, she was also good at revenge. She was kind yet stubborn. She was very determined to complete her goals as well. Returning to the series at ten years old, Jessie was a first year witch in training at W.I.T.S Academy. She had enrolled to the Academy to learn as much magic as she could. She wanted to make her mother proud of her, and worried she wouldn't be able to fill her mother's shoes as a great chosen one. Her magic training and education '' After getting her powers in August 2016, Jessie started her magic training and education at the Academy in September 2016. She was given her mother's best friend Andi Cruz as her guardian and Ben Sanders as her teammate. Just two days later Jessie's powers went missing and she had no clue who had taken them. It was later revealed it had been the guardian of her friends Emily and Ethan. Loosing her powers had made her want to drop out of the Academy, however she was talked out of it by Andi. In early October Jessie failed her first magic test due to the lack of practice since Andi had been to focused on Ruby to help her and Ben. She had been supposed to turn Andi into a horse then back into a human but only managed to turn her into a centaur. Felling betrayed by Andi and upset about failing, Jessie dropped out of the Academy. However a few hours later returned after she and Andi made up. In January, prepping for the first race, In the big gym Andi had set up a small obstacle course for some real practice. She went through as Jessie and Ben failed to keep up and remove all the obstacles. She ended up running into a huge boulder. Jessie then made third place in the first race alongside Ben and Andi. Jessie then passed the second test in March. ''Events '' To get revenge on Ruby for stealing her powers, Jessie had Emily and Ethan pull pranks on her. When Ruby was accidentally tel-transported away by Ethan, Jessie attempted to open a portal to rescue her. However she opened a black whole instead and was sucked half way into it, luckily she was saved by a group of people. In early October, Jessie and her friends along with Sienna, snuck out in the middle of the night to retrieve Hex from Ruby who had stolen him. On they way back to the dorm rooms they were caught by Cameron and brought to Aggie, who let them off with a warning. Over the next couple of days Jessie took part in the spy club against Ruby, she was later busted and dealt with by Andi, however her and Ben's punishments weren't mentioned. The next day, as a favour for Emily, Jessie turned herself into a bug and hid under the cafeteria table Ruby was sitting at spying on her. She soon after reported to Emily that Ruby's magical presence was way to strong for a powerless witch or a normal full witch in-fact. In Late October Jessie helped Shawn and Gracie open a portal to rescue Andi and Duggie from the zombie homes. On Halloween, after pranking Emily, Jessie agreed to duel with her to settle the score. She cast the first spell which Emily reflected. When Emily casted a potentially dangerous spell towards Jessie, Ethan jumped in-front of her and was hit instead. Jessie then helped Andi get Ethan to the school hospital. During the full moon in November, Jessie had been brought home. She noticed her parents had gone evil and told her grandfather Jake. She was then present at the meeting with the council. It isn't know why, but Jessie wasn't affected by the full moon as neither turned mad nor evil. In December Jessie went home for Christmas. She was seen having supper with her parents and paternal grandparents at home. She then, alongside her parents, attended her great aunt Ursula's Christmas eve party with many of her family members and all of her friends. Jessie's 12th birthday was in April, however the second book skipped over the time surrounding it, so her birthday wasn't mentioned in the book at all. '''Relationships' Ursula and Jessie ' “'I have a feeling you will do great things” Ursula to Jessie Ursula met her great niece Jessie in the hospital on the day she was born. While holding her Ursula told Jessie she believed she would do great things in her life.